


You Don't Have To Call Me Yours, My Love (But Dammit I'm Calling You Mine)

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier Friendship, Homelessness, Hospitalization, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Modern Era, Storms, Worried Marius, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't been to the meetings for a few days now which had made Marius' heart fall, which had only made him realise just how important she was too him. He had missed her brown hair that was always pulled into a different style, and her plump but cracked lips that always stretched into a wide smile when she looked at him; he had missed those little crinkles that appeared at the corner of her eyes whenever she laughed.</p><p>He had missed her and he needed to find her to tell her all of this. He needed to say the words he had told the darkness of his bedroom two nights ago: <em>Éponine, I love you.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have To Call Me Yours, My Love (But Dammit I'm Calling You Mine)

Marius was in the middle of a discussion with Enjolras about the problems with the recent figures released on average wages in relation to inflation when Grantaire burst in through the door.

'Ponine?' He called as soon as he was over the threshold, blue eyes desperately scanning the room. When he didn't see the woman in question, he added, 'Please tell me one of you has seen Éponine this morning!' 

Marius' head turned to see the majority of the Amis shaking their heads.

'What's wrong?' Marius asked, turning his attention back to Grantaire who had both of his red-tinged hands entwined in his soaked curls, a look of complete and utter worry on his face. 

'She was supposed to meet me to talk about… _things_ and she didn't, so I went to her flat only to find that the landlord had thrown her out-'

'What was his reason?' 

'Didn't have one as far as I could tell, but I've-' 

Enjolras eyes narrowed, cutting him off, 'He needs a probable cause to evict a tenant from his premises-'

Grantaire's jaw clenched tighter with every word Enjolras spoke until he finally had enough and snapped, 'Fucking hell, Apollo, can you not turn every little fucking thing into a tirade about how shit our government is? Who gives a shit if he needed probable cause because incase you hadn't noticed, there's a big ass storm going on and Éponine is _homeless_ ; your speech about inequality and abuse of power doesn't mean shit if she dies from hypothermia!'

The room fell silent except from Grantaire's harsh breathing, before he shook his head and began to turn away from them when Jehan shouted his name.

'R! You're shaking and freezing, you can't possible be thinking of going back out there.' He worried, stepping away from the group to walk over to his friend. His loose braid fell over his shoulder and he quickly swatted it backwards as he came to a halt in front of Grantaire. 

'I can't leave her out there alone.' 

'I know that, R, but there's no point in _both_ of you being ill and lost and hurt. Stay here in the warmth and someone else will take the search. We'll do it that way until we find her.' 

Grantaire looked like he wanted to say more, wanted to protest that idea but Jehan had took ahold of his hands, not even bothering to hide the reprimanding glare when he felt how cold they were, and began to steer him into the room and onto a seat. 

'Who wants to go first?' Jehan questioned as he took it upon himself to take R's coat off him and drape it over the radiator, before returning with a warm cup of newly made coffee to warm his friend up with.

Marius was ready to jump up and offer but before he could Joly and Bossuet had already declared that they would go. Marius knew that the reason they offered was because of how much Éponine meant to their dear friend and roommate.  

They didn't bother to wait for any comment on the issue, they just shrugged on the jackets before leaving the Musain in the hopes of finding Éponine. 

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

Bossuet had his arms around Joly's body as they stumbled into the Musain, much to the surprise of the occupants of the room. 

'No sign of her.' Joly declared to Grantaire who had sprung from his seat the second he saw his friends. His face fell and he slowly sunk back down onto his seat, only moving when he saw just how viciously both Joly and Bossuet were shaking from the cold, and offered to make them something warm to heat them up. 

'I'm going.' Marius declared, standing from his seat before anyone else could volunteer or say anything else about it. He was shrugging into his coat, pulling out his cellphone to briefly see if anyone had tried to contact him, before sliding it back into his pocket. 

'Marius are you stupid? Look at you, you'll die the second you step outside!' 

Marius rolled his eyes as he pulled on his scarf, tightening it around his neck with a sigh. 

'I am not a frail doll.' He shook his head. 'I need to find her, the storm is getting worse.' 

He looked out the small window in the cafe, finding the water from the raining battering wildly against the glass. He could just see Éponine, crouched under a bridge or not even that lucky to have shelter, the wind and rain cutting at her skin and he felt a lump appear in his throat.

She hadn't been to the meetings for a few days now which had made Marius' heart fall, which had only made him realise just how important she was too him. He had missed her brown hair that was always pulled into a different style, and her plump but cracked lips that always stretched into a wide smile when she looked at him; he had missed those little crinkles that appeared at the corner of her eyes whenever she laughed.

He had missed her and he needed to find her to tell her all of this. He needed to say the words he had told the darkness of his bedroom two nights ago: _Éponine, I love you._

Before anyone could make any more arguments or protests about him going out to find Éponine, he turned on his heel and strode out of the Musain, his hands pulling on his gloves before he shoved them deep into his pockets. 

He hadn't thought about bringing an umbrella with him on his first trip to the Musain for the meeting for he hadn't had time to listen to the forecast before he left, and it was still dry when he stepped out of his apartment.

Now he wished he had for as soon as he was out of the small cafe, the rain was lashing against his skin and soaking him to the core in under five seconds.

He considered Éponine a dear friend and assumed that he would know where she would go in times like this - though he also assumed that if she was ever thrown out of her home, she would go to one of the Amis for a room until she could find somewhere else. 

He was wrong with that, but he really hoped that he wasn't going to be wrong about his instinct on where to find her. 

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

Marius' teeth were clattering together non-stop and his clothes were soaked through, clinging to his skin and squelching every time he moved. He knew that he should head back to the Musain; recover and allow someone else to take over looking for Éponine.

Yet he couldn't make himself turn around and head back the way. He kept surging onwards, even though he had been outside in the heavy, cold rain for over an hour and he could no longer feel any parts of his body; everything was numb to him. 

'Where are you Ponine?' He mumbled under his breath before he turned the corner, finding himself on a small alleyway that was a dead-end. He gave a shout, his hands reaching up to entwine themselves in his hair, pulling at his locks sharply in his frustration.

He was about to turn and leave the alley when he heard a quiet cough. A frown ate away at his face as he lowered his hands from his head, slowly moving over to the source of the sound when another cough came. 

As soon as he was in front of the person, he fell to his knees, his breath coming out sharp as if it had just been beaten out of him.

'Éponine! _Éponine!_ ' He sighed, hands reaching up to caress her face, fluttering around her as he pulled her lolling head upright. 'Ponine! Can you hear me?' 

There was a beat before her eyes fluttered open, the tiniest of smiles flitting across her face. 

'Marius? Have I died and gone to heaven? Or are you really here?' Her hand came out, touching his face and even though he could not feel her through his coldness, he still leaned into her touch. 

'I am really here. You have not died, my love, but you will if we stay here any longer; you need to get to a hospital.' 

Before Éponine could protest, he stood up and pulled her into his arms, cradling her against his body and trying his best to shield her from the rain that was continuing to belt down heavily. 

He stepped out of the alley and started walking the way he had came, only stopping when he finally saw a cab and he stood out in front of it to get it to stop, for he could not raise his hands to wave it down.

'Where to?' 

'The nearest hospital.' Marius replied as soon as they were inside, keeping Éponine close to his side. Her eyes fluttered to his and he wanted to tell her just how beautiful she looked, even though she was pale and her lips had a worrying blue tinge to them, but Éponine spoke instead.

'You called me… "my love".' She declared, a wide smile appearing on her face before her head fell sideways and her eyes dropped shut. 

She could not hear Marius worryingly call her name. 

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

Éponine's eyes fluttered open before she immediately squeezed them shut as the bright light shone into her eyes. She groaned, turning her head away and opening her eyes once more. Her vision was blurred and so she blinked, once, twice, three times before she finally managed to focus on the shape that was sitting beside her. 

'Marius?' She called weakly before she found her hand entwined with his, his face closer than it was before and a look of pure relief on his face. 

'Ponine! _Ponine_ , are you okay? You gave us all a fright. R is wearing a hole in the floor in the Musain, waiting for information on you and how you're doing.' 

'He isn't here?' She asked meekly, closing her eyes when Marius shakes his head and the movement makes her head spin. 'Why not?' 

'He wanted to, but the storm is still bad and it just seemed reckless, especially when you've to stay in for another day or two so they can monitor you, by which point the storm will have passed and they can visit you then.' 

Éponine slowly nodded her head to let him know she understood, her head turning away from him as she started to feel tired once more and she felt like she needed to drift off again.

His hand was on her head then, stroking through her hair and she sighed quietly in contentment. 

'Sleep, my love.' 

Éponine's eyes shot wide open and she turned to him, 'I thought I dreamt it.' She shook her head to clear her thoughts, or at least arrange them better. 'You called me that when you found me.' 

A dazzling smile appeared on Marius' face then, and his hands continued to stroke through her brown locks. He leaned forward so that there was mere centimetres between them, before he whispered, 'Of course, because I love you, Éponine Thénardier.' 

Silence followed his confession, a silence that was only filled by Éponine's rapidly beating heart. Her eyes began to swell with tears and with a shaking hand, she reached up and wiped them away.

'Marius, if this is a joke then I think you should know it's a cruel one!' She whispered, venom clear in her voice and she looked like she wanted to say more - looked like she had plenty of insults to throw at Marius - but before she could, his lips were upon hers. 

Her words died on her lips as his hand tightened briefly in her hair before relaxing, seemingly remembering just how frail she was right now. 

Marius pulled away from her, a blush decorating his cheeks as he heaved out a breath.

'This is no joke, Éponine. I love you. I love you. I love-' 

Éponine cut him off by reaching up, grabbing ahold of the lapels of his jacket and tugging him back down to her lips for a fierce kiss. 

'I love you too, Marius Pontmercy; I have done for a long time.' She whispered against his lips before she pulled back, and settled against the pillows. 'But I really need sleep, so hold my hand, stay by my side and promise me you will be there when I wake up?'

She turned her hopeful eyes onto Marius, who merely grinned and gave her another brief kiss.

'I will be here when you wake up, my love.' He murmured as she drifted off, his fingers brushing her knuckles and lulling her to sleep. And just before she slipped into unconsciousness once more, she heard him declare, 'Forever and always.' 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites
> 
> join me on [tumblr](http://runningwithshewolves.tumblr.com/) and [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Lottielovebuzzs-Fanfiction/154475354679423) and say hi!! <33
> 
> also, what E and Marius are discussing at the beginning is basically what was on the news when I started writing this... shhhhh


End file.
